Sirens
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: She didn't mind her aunt putting her to school. She didn't mind the humans. However, she only tolerates them because by no means could she love any human…. except for maybe one. Still, would he even love her when he finds out Aqua's secret? How could any human love a mermaid...no not even that, she was a Siren...
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sirens

**Summary: **She didn't mind her aunt putting her to school. She didn't mind the humans. However, she only _tolerates _them because by no means could she _love_ any human…. except for maybe one. Still, would he even love her when he finds out Aqua's secret?

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Humor

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own Aqua Occidit. _

**Notes: **Aqua Occidit- means Water Killer in Latin.

**Prologue:**

**Aqua:**

I smiled slightly as I swam through the water. It was so relaxing- to have my white hair twirl around my head, to see all the fish and the life untouched by humans. This was my favorite spot too- the coral I spotted a fish caught in a plastic bag and scowled, _mostly untouched._ I quickly swam over and freed the poor fish. I hated that humans were so careless about the environment but for my Auntie's sake, I at least _tolerate _them. That doesn't mean I like them.

I heard someone calling my name and I swam up to the surface-, which took awhile since I was _very_ far down. I was pretty sure I was far enough down that maybe even the scuba divers haven't gone there yet. Either way, I swam up and up until my head was surrounded by air. I looked to see my Auntie waiting on the shore.  
"Aqua, sweetie! Come here please!"

I sighed and swam over to the shoreline, keeping my tail in the water. I hated my tail being on the sand sometimes- it was a pain to clean. Then again, I could turn human if I wanted. To do that though I would have to get out of the water and dry off. Auntie smiled at me- she was always a bit too cheery for my tastes. Especially considering she was always living with humans- not that I could complain. I lived with the woman after all. She was my aunt and guardian.

The differences were great between us though. Auntie was social with humans, she loved humans, and she thought they were interesting. I, on the other hand, wasn't a big fan. Humans polluted. They lied. They betrayed. No wonder my ancestors used our gift of song to bring them to their death.

We traveled a lot- so I didn't have to talk to many people and I never bothered making friends, I didn't need them. Auntie, however, would happily talk the ear of a stranger- _a human stranger. _Currently, we were in Australia, living in a small house by the edge near the ocean. I loved it. I stayed in the ocean most of the time, but I would go up to the house on occasion. Auntie was a wildlife biologist- hence why we traveled a lot and had a lot of animals since she took care of some (another reason I rarely went to the house- the only animal I liked was fish).

Auntie giggled,

"Sweetheart, you gotta lighten up! Come on up to the house and pack your things!"

I stared,  
"Pack?"  
"We're moving!"  
"Again," I whined, I liked it here. I liked the Coral Reef.

Remembering that I was _mature,_ seventeen-year-old siren-slash-mermaid, I sucked it up,  
"Where to?"  
"America! A nice little spot in New Jershey called Sweet Amoris!"  
"Does it have any oceans?"  
"I do think there's a small beach."  
_Okay, so maybe moving will be __tolerable__ if there's at least a beach._

"But you wouldn't be able to go swimming as a mermaid there since it's a public beach…you're welcome to go swimming at night though!"

I sucked in a breath, _okay maybe not as tolerable as I thought._

"And I even signed you up for the high school!"  
I scowled,_ okay, defiantly not even tolerable._ I looked at my aunt's hopeful face and sighed, _for her…_

"Fine."


	2. Adjusting

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA** Chapter 1- Adjusting:

**Aqua:**

It was a long flight and by the time we got off the plane and landed in America, I was very fidgety. I quickly took a drink of water from my water bottle and I felt better. Water wasn't only calming but I had to drink a lot of it due to my heritage. I had to drink a lot of water because I grew up in the water. I mean, it would be different if I grew up on land. Then again, if I grew up on land I wouldn't be able to swim as well as I do. See, sirens tolerance for land and water usually was based on how much time they spent in the water or on land. In other words, if I spent a lot of time on land, my swimming wouldn't be as good (but still better than humans), I wouldn't be able to stay underwater as long, and I wouldn't drink as much water. However, I spent most of my time in the water. Which meant that on land, I wasn't entirely used to not going so long without water- hence drinking a lot of water.

Being a siren wasn't that easy and a lot of people failed to see the difference between a siren and a mermaid.

Mermaids, in my opinion, were more stuck up. They hated sirens and the hatred was mutual- which was why sirens and mermaids were _never_ in the same place at the same time. Mermaids labeled all sirens as _evil, dark, _and _demonic. _Which wasn't true. If anything, mermaids were the evil ones. I mean, _yes_ at one point sirens would kill _a lot_ by singing and bringing men (and sometimes women) to their death. We just weren't fond of humans. I glanced to my Auntie, _well most aren't fond of humans._

I thought that they hated us because sirens could change into humans. Mermaids, despite popular belief, didn't change into humans. They weren't cursed (or gifted according to some). Sirens, however, were cursed with the stupid 'gift' to change into humans when we're not in wet. I hated it- if it was up to me, _yeah go ahead give this stupid curse to the mermaids and leave me alone!_

Speaking of mermaids, I wondered how many were left. I knew it wasn't much, just like how there weren't many Sirens left. Our numbers were becoming fewer and fewer. As far as I knew, for every ocean (Pacific, Alantic, etc.) there was usually a family of eight or nine sirens. Though my family used to be that big- something happened. We died off. My mother, my father….my whole family died because of humans… yet another reason to hate them. The only ones left in my family was Auntie, me, and my older brother- I didn't know where he was since he refused to stay with Auntie when we were about seven.

Either way, eight times seven equaled only fifty-six (56) sirens left in the big bad human world. I knew there was only about twice that many, about one-hundred-and-twelve (112) mermaids left in the world. Both of our species, however, was doing its best to either blend in (sirens), hide (mermaids), and most importantly- _populate_. I shivered. Mermaids could only have three kids per pregnancy and Sirens could only have two kids per pregnancy (it was the most our bodies could hold). Still, it wasn't always that way.

Sirens and mermaids used to populate the oceans so greatly and in the deep depths- places humans still haven't reached (last I checked, there was a family or two of sirens that still hide in the depths of the oceans that humans haven't reached). Sirens _never_ turned into a human- even if they were capable of it- and because we were more closer to our fish cousins, we laid eggs, hundreds of eggs. Still, when humans took over most of the world, Sirens were forced to transform into humans- something we always knew we were capable of- and because of that…we lost the ability to populate with eggs from being humans. Not only that but then kids (born from Sirens who used their human transformations) were unable to populate with eggs as well. We lost our ability to populate by the hundreds. Mermaids, from my understanding, used to populate with eggs but the most they had at once was about fifty or a hundred but over time, they lost the ability too.

Auntie educated me on my heritage and I had met a mermaid in Brazil that educated me on her heritage. I think she was the closest thing I had to a friend even if she was a mermaid, she was _okay._ I tolerated her more than I did humans that was for sure. Yet when I had met her family…_yep, mermaids are stuck up._

I hated humans more than I hated mermaids though- that was _for sure._ I mean, when I was little I hated them because they thought sirens were evil too. I had read the legends that humans made. They thought mermaids as these beautiful, kind, half-fish women and sirens as the ugly evil sea witch. I hated that since it wasn't true. Most 'mermaids' that humans saw throughout history were actually sirens- hence all the legends about mermaids also leading men to their deaths. I thought that humans also like mermaids more because they _looked_ more human. None were _extremely _beautiful, but most weren't _ugly_ either- they varied like humans. They had normal colored hair and eyes though and I thought that as the biggest difference between sirens and mermaids.

Mermaids had human hair and eyes. That meant mermaids had black, brown, and blonde hair and mermaids eyes were almost _always_ blue, green, or some mixture of the two. Sirens, however, were more related to our colorful fish cousins. Our hair could be any color or shade of the rainbow, same with our eyes. Though most sirens had eyes that were a shade of red- the shade depending on how closely related to my ancestors I was. Auntie's pink hair and pink eyes were completely natural and even her clothes somehow managed to match her hair and eyes. My pure white hair and red eyes were also natural. The only thing with hair and eyes we had in common with mermaids was the length. Most mermaids _never _really cut their hair and sirens never cut their hair (it was, according to Auntie, a big no-no to do so), so our hair was very long, usually going past our hips and butt. Hence why my hair is thick and really long- almost reaching my knees. Auntie's hair reached her knees too.

"Aqua, sweetheart!"

I sighed and followed my aunt out of the airport with our luggage and to a waiting cab.

"Welcome home," Auntie cheered.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. We did live close to a beach, but our house was close to humans. I sighed. I should have known- Auntie loved spending time with humans as well. Heck, she had just told me on the plane that along with being a wildlife biologist she was an entertainer- and _tarter_ did I _hate_ that _freaking fairy costume!_

I dragged my bags up to the small house and my eyes widened to see it already furnished.  
"Oh, do you like it," Auntie asked cheerfully.  
"How?"  
"Remember, a few weeks ago when I didn't have any pets at the house to take care of, I left for about a week or two?"  
I nodded and she continued,  
"Well, this is what I was doing!"  
It amazed me that she was able to do this much without help. That explained why we didn't have much luggage though. The walls were light blue and the floors were dark gray carpet. There was the basic furniture and anything you would expect to see in a small house. I headed to the room that Auntie said was mine and I smiled faintly- it was a lot better than the one that we had in Australia. Mostly because Auntie said that this house was _ours._ It wasn't a rental, she actually bought it. I thought it was silly, but she said this way I could stay here while she traveled. While I wasn't a big fan of it, I had to agree with her. I couldn't go against her- she was my aunt.

My room's walls were light blue and the carpet was light tan like sand. One wall had the ocean painted on it and laying against the wall was a large fish tank that took up the whole wall. It was obviously a salt-water tank and I loved it- it made me feel _homey._ The bed was a large water bed- _score!_ The blankets and pillows were dark blue.

I had a lot of photographs on one of the wall and after looking them over I discovered they were the photos I took. I had an underwater camera and used it to take a lot of pictures of the coral reef, the fish, the sharks, and the shipwrecks that I saw in the oceans around places we visited. Photography was one of my few hobbies.

There was also a large poster of the ocean above my bed. I had a bookcase filled with photo albums, knick-knacks like fish figurines made from glass, and books about literature and marine life. If I had to get a career, as a _human,_ I wanted to major in marine biology and literature. I found literature fascinating and I liked the poems, the books, _everything._

"Do you like it, dearie?"

I turned to my aunt with a smile,  
"I _love_ it. Thanks Auntie!"

I hugged her- one of the few times I was okay with hugs. She smiled,

"And in the backyard is a pool and don't worry," she winked, "we have a large, tall, fence that even has an electric fence around that- I made sure _no one _ would see you if you decided to swim during the day there. I know," she sighed, "it's no ocean, but it's a salt-water pool and if you like, you could even put some fish in there. Though it will be your job to take care of them….either way, try not to swim during the day in the pool too often- but swim often as you like at night…there's also a beach close by you could swim at night there sometimes as well."

As she left, she turned and said,

"Just remember to clean up tonight because tomorrow…it is your first day at Sweet Amoris High School!"

I frowned, _oh yeah…I forgot about that…damn it._


	3. First Day

**Chapter 2- First Day:**

**Aqua:**

I put several water bottles in my large dark blue purse along with a few other things as I headed out. I had pulled my long white hair into a ponytail. Auntie already left to go to work and she left it up to me to get to school. Sighing, I started to walk. I scowled at every person that stared at me and I scowled even deeper at just how many people there was. Still, I had to do it for Auntie. She was my family and Sirens especially knew just how important family was when there were few of us.

Eventually, I made it to the school. I ignored the stares I got and ran into a small woman. She smiled at me,  
"Ah, you must be the new student, Aqua Occidit?"

I nodded stiffly.  
"You must see Nathaniel in the student council room to complete your enrollment."  
I looked at her only to find she was gone- _wow she moves fast for a pitiful human. _Either way, I started to look for the council room. I sighed when I realized my search ended with me getting to the courtyard. I saw something on the bench and picked it up- it was some type of notebook. _Probably some careless human, either way it's not my business. _

**Third Person:**

Lysander looked at the girl in front of him- she must be the new student that Peggy was talking about. She had very long white hair that reached a bit past her hips, even though it was in a ponytail. She had on a black pleaded skirt and a light blue blouse. When she turned to him, he was a bit shocked by how _red_ her eyes were. Then again, he supposed eyes could be nearly any color- after all, he himself had two different colored eyes.  
"Excuse me," he said politely, "Have you seen a notebook?"  
Aqua looked at the boy in front of her. He was her age and she briefly wondered if he was a siren as well due to his white hair with black tips and his mis-matched eyes. She quickly dismissed the thought and held up the notebook she found, _Sirens have a very good memory, and it just shows how pitiful a human mind is when they forget small things. _ He smiled slightly and took it from her.

"Have you looked through it?"  
Aqua shook her head,

"No. It's rude to look through others' things."

Lysander smiled slightly though he admitted that her voice went against her appearance. Her voice was smooth, lovely, _and hypnotic. _  
"I am Lysander, are you the new student?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm Aqua."

She quickly dismissed herself to leave. As soon as she was out of sight, she hoped she was out of mind too. Something about him intrigued her- if anything because of his odd choice of hair and his eyes. Besides that, he seemed a lot more polite and polished than other humans. She scowled; _he's still a human though- yuck…_she continued walking and eventually found the door she was trying to find.

Nathaniel turned as the new student entered. He was a bit tacked back at first by her stunning white hair that seemed more _natural_ than Rosayala's or even Lysander's. She had bright red eyes too that also seemed deep and dark. She wore simple clothes. He smiled,  
"I'm Nathaniel, you must be the new student, Aqua Occidit?"

Aqua nodded and he continued,  
"You need a 25 dollar student fee and a student ID."

Aqua scowled slightly and Nathaniel wondered if the expression was always on her face. She handed Nathaniel the money,

"Where can I get a student ID?"  
Nathaniel blinked- her voice was very smooth and it flowed. It was…_lovely._

"You can purchase one at the Dollar Shop."  
"Thank you."  
**Aqua:  
**Honestly, I wasn't this used to talking to humans. Sirens, in general, usually didn't like talking to humans. Our voices were hypnotic- it was our nature. After all, our ancestors would sing to lead sailors to their death and sometimes even then eat the sailors that fall. While I never ate a person- and Sirens didn't eat people anyway now-, I have only used my hypnotic powers once. I didn't lead someone to their death- I just made them forget they saw me.

The powers of Sirens were very confusing. We could control people if we sang a certain song and our singing voice in general, while it wouldn't control anyone, would at least make humans stop and stare in wonder until the singing is done. If we sang a song backwards, we could undo the hypnotic effects of another Siren. We rarely sang backwards. It was tricky because you had to know exactly what pitch to sing at as well.

It wasn't just our singing voice though. Our voices in general made people stop and humans tend to think our voices were lovely. I sighed and continued on my way to the Dollar Shop. I briefly wondered if it was okay to get the ID now since school was starting but I dismissed it. I needed an ID so I had to get an ID.

"Omph!"

I blinked and looked up at who I ran into. It was a woman my age with really long white hair- though not as long or as white as mine. She wore clothes that reminded me of that Lysander fellow I had met. She had golden eyes. _Is she a Siren? No…the hair isn't as vivid and neither is the eyes._ She smiled,

"Hi! I'm Rosayla, you must be the new student Lys-baby had told me about, Aqua Occidit?"

I nodded, _Lys-baby…must be Lysander._ She smiled,

"You must be headed to the Dollar Shop to get your ID and fill out the student profile, come on! I'll take you there, least I can do for running into you."  
_At least she is somewhat apologizing. _

"That is fine," I said, "I could get there myself."  
"Oh no, Lys wouldn't forgive me if I didn't, after all, I did run into you, come on!"

Before I could say another word, she had grabbed my hand and dragged me away to the Dollar Shop. I headed to the cashier and asked for the Student ID, but he just gave me some forms- one for the ID and the other for the student profile- before I could get my picture taken. I was a bit annoyed that Rosayla didn't leave but instead she hovered over my shoulder as I filled out the questions.

_Name: Aqua Occidit_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Star Sign: Scorpio _  
_Likes: swimming, sweets, photography, _

_Dislikes: crowds,_

I handed the papers to the cashier man. Rosayla squealed and I winced.

"We both love photography!"

I scowled at how loud she was- _humans are so noisy and can never keep their noses out of others business. _I didn't smile when the cashier person took my picture and soon, I was ready to go with an ID and now a profile.

**Third Person:**

After school, Aqua was thankful it was finally over. She didn't really talk to anyone- despite the fact that Rosayla kept talking to her. She had spoken very few words to Lysander and Rosayla. Rosayla, however, was determined to be her friend- to Aqua's annoyance. Rosayla was cheery, talkative, and she was _human._ All the more reason for Aqua to hate her. Aqua's throat was getting dry and she got out a water bottle and quickly took large gulps. Rosayla raised an eyebrow- sneaking a peak and seeing about seven empty water bottles.  
"Someone sure is thirsty."  
Aqua scowled and added yet another empty water bottle to her stash- she would fill them up later. She quickly headed home, a scowl marking her face as Rosayla refused to leave her alone. She shut the front door and Auntie greeted her.  
"Hello sweetie! Did you have a fun first day? Any friends?"

Aqua scowled,

"I don't see why I would make _friends_ with any humans."  
Auntie sighed; _someday I hope you'll change your mind. Humans are so much more than just mammals that pollute the Earth._


	4. Interesting

**Chapter 3- Interesting:**

**Aqua:**

Even after a week of the school, I wasn't making it easy for the humans to talk to me. Rosayla seemed to never give up though and Lysander was more tolerable. He seemed to be the only _polite and intelligent _human I have met. Still, after a week of school I hated that I must admit those humans are…_interesting._ Auntie still insisted in making friends though. I scowled,_ I may find humans more tolerable but I don't think any of them are my friends…. besides, none have an interest of becoming my friend anyway. _I bit my lip and swallowed down any emotions that were rising, _get a hold of yours- I shouldn't feel sad that I don't have friends…._

I took a gulp of water, I was glad I had refilled the bottles. You couldn't tell that in reality, it wasn't fresh water I was drinking. Half of the bottles were fresh water, but the other half was salt water since I was trying to not drink as much salt water as I normally did. Besides, water mixed with salt is only _tolerable _but it's the closest I could get to seawater until I would go to the beach. I shook my head and continued to walk through the school.  
"Hey watch it!"

I scowled and looked to see a redhead scowling back at me. We both glared at each other until I noticed his shirt.  
"Nice shirt…reminds me of something."  
"What, some girly show or something?"  
"No…_Winged Skulls, _rock band."  
He seemed to falter,  
"You listen to rock?"  
"Sometimes."  
He smiled slightly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, _Auntie said to play nice. _

"Castiel."  
"Aqua…. Yesterday was my first day here, yet I didn't see you," I titled my head curiously.

"I was gone yesterday," he explained.

I guess my voice had effected him because he seemed to be the type that wouldn't explain himself. He seemed like a rebel, a _bad boy._ I crunched up my nose, _yet I doubted he was intelligent._

**Lysander:  
**I found Aqua sitting at the bench, drinking water. I found it rather odd she drank so much water, yet it never seemed to faze her. I walked to her and sat on the bench. She momentarily scowled, but then sighed. She continued doing what she was doing- drinking. I would never understand why she kept pushing people away- even her friends. After all, Rosayla and I are the only people that would be considered Aqua's friends. Most people at Amoris, even Amber, tended to avoid Aqua. Many of the boys at the school were staring at her, but not in a good way. I resisted the urge to sigh, _yes_ Aqua was beautiful, but by no means should any man look at a woman for their own pleasure. Women were humans after all. We all were humans.

"Good morning, Aqua," I greeted politely.  
"Good morning," she replied briskly.

I admit that she was unlike the others here. She was very intelligent. She didn't judge people- well, not in a typical sense though she seemed to not like anyone. She was…rather interesting, I admitted. She looked at me curiously and I have noticed that in a week- she wasn't scowling as much as she did at first.

"Good morning Aqua," Rosayla said cheerfully as she hugged Aqua. Aqua tensed, seemed to think, and then slightly hugged Rosayla back.

"…why did you hug me," Aqua asked confused.

"Well, we're friends, silly!"

Aqua seemed to be shocked- her eyes widened slightly and she seemed to be processing what Rosayla said.

"Friends," Aqua muttered slowly, though she seemed to be muttering to herself, "….never really had those…"

Before Aqua could finish muttering to herself, Rosayla smiled,

"Well, you have them now!"

Aqua, for the first time, seemed to give a genuine smile. However, then she had to leave to return a paper to Nathaniel. As soon as she left, Rosayla looked sad,

"Poor gal…she never really had friends- no one to talk to, no one to shop with!"

"Perhaps," I said, "it has to do with how often she moves."  
When Rosayla asked Nathaniel what school Aqua had gone to, eventually it ended with Rosa getting the information that Aqua had moved around a lot. Honestly, I did feel a bit sorry for Aqua. To admit that she had never had friends. Perhaps that was why she was a bit cold, she didn't wish to get close to people and then have to leave.

Rosayla smiled,  
"All the more reasons to be her friend! Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with Castiel…or even you, Lys-baby!"  
I sighed at Rosayla's antics and I refused to acknowledge that….I was starting to like Aqua.

**Aqua:**  
After I turned in a paper- one that had gotten lost for registration- I headed back to the courtyard to hopefully talk to Rosayla some more. _Why did she consider us friends? Is it just pity? _I scowled, _pitiful humans should worry about themselves. It's bad enough that they pollute my oceans…__my__ oceans. My fellow Sirens' oceans. The oceans belong to the fish and humans…_Maybe I wouldn't hate them so much for exploring the oceans, it's only natural to be curious- well, natural for _them._ Yet, they didn't just explore. They ruined the oceans. They were killing the planet. _If humans want to destroy their kind, that's fine but don't drag my species down too._

Still, the idea that Rosayla actually wanted to be my friend…_it was disgusting and annoying…._yet it was also…_refreshing and interesting._ I briefly wondered if Rosayla and I were friends…I haven't really had a friend before, besides that Brazilian mermaid I had met. What did friends do? What did _human_ friends do?

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Freak," I heard someone mutter.

I looked up and glared at the blonde- her name was Amber. She smirked at me,  
"Oh, I got your attention good. You stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel…and we won't have any problems."

I stood up, calmly. _She honestly isn't that much different than those stuck-up mermaids. _  
"Honestly," I said glaring, "I have no intention of being with either of them, even as _friends,"_ I scowled and she looked very smug until I continued, "However, if I did you wouldn't be able to stop me," _no way will this petty human get in my way, _"I will spend time with whomever I please."  
With that, I walked away.  
***

After school, I was finally glad to get away. That Amber…_well, I can't call her a human. I believe that she is worse than humans…__._ she kept glaring at me the whole day, especially, when I was talking with Castiel and Nathaniel (not at the same time since even I was aware that they hated each other). I also spoke with Lysander and Rosayla again. I think out of all the humans…they were the most tolerable. Lysander maybe more so.

The second I got home; I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed. For once, I was rather tired. It was weird since I didn't normally get tired. Sirens rarely slept. We could go about ten days without sleep. When we did go to sleep, we were asleep longer than humans normally slept. It was why Sirens would take turns sleeping- having different sleeping schedules, so someone was always awake to protect the others. I didn't want to go to sleep though. It was Friday and I…I wanted to go night swimming. I set my alarm for eight o'clock- _hopefully that's late enough _and closed my eyes.

When I woke up against my will- since it took everything I had to actually wake up- I yawned. I wanted nothing more than to rest. Yet, I was determined to swim. I smiled at my fishes and one seemed to look at me before swimming again normally. Fishes always liked Sirens- well, most of them did. Sharks loved us a lot more than mermaids. Sharks would usually eat mermaids, but sharks listened to the commands of a Siren. I though it had something to do with the man-eating heritage and dangerous nature. Still, normal fishes liked and obeyed us as well expect for a few breeds now and then.

I left a note for Auntie saying where I going, grabbed my bag filled with empty water bottles, and a towel before I headed out. It was probably risky what I was doing. I couldn't help it though. I was used to doing it this way- after all, we usually lived on a _private_ beach. Nevertheless, I found myself hiding in the shadows, carrying the bag, with nothing but a towel wrapped around me.

I finally made it to the beach and I took off the towel- both Sirens and mermaids had nothing against nudity. After all, about ninety percent of the time, you were nude in able to transform- though you didn't have to be. I took out the water bottles and filled them up with the seawater. Humans had to worry about bacteria and germs in seawater, _bleh._ Sirens, however, along with mermaids, were used to the seawater. It was like…_human spring water_ to us. After that was done, I slowly started to walk into the sea, getting deeper and deeper, closing my eyes as my legs turned into my tail. Then I began to swim.

**Third Person:**

By no means did Dake regret going against his uncle's words to go surfing at night, which was when the best waves came in after all. When he got there, he saw a bag and a towel laying the sand, _did someone forget their things…_

He shook his head and started to head out into the sea. Unknown to him, Aqua was watching shocked. _Humans aren't supposed to be here so late._ She watched from beneath the sea as he surfed the waves. In a way, it intrigued her. She was always intrigued by human surfing- it was a rather odd sport.

Dake closed his eyes as he crashed and burned- falling off of his surfboard. He opened his eyes under the water and his eyes widened when he saw the glimpse of something…_someone…_It was a beautiful woman. He didn't pay attention much to the face besides the fact that she was _gorgeous._ He was paying more attention to two other things- one being that she was topless and the other being that she had no legs…. instead, she had a tail. The tail was almost pure black yet had shimmers in it. The fin at the end looked tattered and torn- yet it was natural. She had two other fins on where her thighs would be- small fins. Still, he was in shock.

When he reached the surface, he gasped for air. _No way did I see a mermaid…_a part of him was determined to find her again. Even if she wasn't a mermaid, she was still _hot._


	5. A Trip

**Chapter 4- A Trip:**

**Third Person:  
**Auntie smiled when she opened the door to see Aqua completely asleep on the bed, _rest tight, sweetie._ It was a Saturday after all, Aqua could sleep in. Auntie left a note on the kitchen table so Aqua wouldn't be worried if she woke up and didn't find her. She smiled and shut the door. She didn't lock it though- she figured no one would enter and if they did it would probably eventually wake up Aqua. _Aqua's a tough cookie- she can take care of herself._

Rosayla, Lysander, and Castiel headed to Aqua's house.  
"Why the hell are we doing this," Castiel muttered.  
"Because, we are her friends," Rosayla reminded him, "and it's only fair that we invite her."  
Castiel scowled and Lysander sighed. Castiel and Lysander both found Aqua interesting. Castiel thought she was _bad-ass_, _sarcastic and rude._ Lysander believed her to be _intelligent, _and _lonely._ She was also very beautiful and Lysander thought that given a chance, Aqua would be kind. Rosayla thought of Aqua as very lonely.

"How do you know where Aqua lives," Lysander asked.  
"I followed her home."

Castiel looked at her in disbelief, _and here I thought there were lows she wouldn't stoop to._ Rosayla knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Aqua," Rosayla called and when there was no answer she tried the door. It opened.  
"Rosayla," Lysander warned, "it is impolite to go in there uninvited."  
"Nonsense," Rosayla waved him off, "we're just concerned friends checking up on her."  
_Though lately I've felt as if it's more than friendship,_ Lysander thought. Either way, he was a bit curious about her home. Rosayla walked through the door and Castiel and Lysander followed her. It was very nice, and reminded Lysander of the ocean from the colors.

Rosayla stuck her head out the back door,  
"Oh! They have a pool! Maybe she's out here since she didn't hear us."  
All three walked outside and were a bit taken back. The pool was in ground, giving them a good view inside it. Rosayla smiled,  
"Oh! That is such a cute idea! It's like a giant fish tank!"

Lysander looked in and Rosayla was right. The pool appeared to be salt water judging by the different types of fishes swimming inside of it. Lysander spotted a manta-ray, a few angel fish, and more. He wondered where she got such fish. Luckily, the pool was large enough for all of them.

"Well, she's not here! Come on!"

Rosayla dragged Lysander and Castiel with her as she went back inside and headed to the nearest bedroom.  
"Ah," she cheered, "there she is!"

Lysander blinked and his face was tainted pink. Castiel was a bit flustered as well. Aqua was in there, but it appeared as if she fell asleep after taking a shower. Her hair was still nice-looking and tamed, just a bit wet. A towel was wrapped around her bare body. The blanket was tossed on the floor and the bed seemed to move- _ah, it's a water bed._ He took the blanket from the floor and put it on her. Rosayla giggled and Castiel huffed. Lysander glared,  
"It is only the gentleman thing to do."

Lysander adverted his eyes and looked around the room. He spotted many pictures on the wall, expertly taken, a fish tank with more fish, and even a few poems on the wall. He walked over to the wall and read the poems.

_'To swim in a sea of darkness,_

_And reaching for the surface,_

_Only to be sink farther down,  
Wanting nothing more,  
Than to see the light,  
To feel the sun on my skin,  
And to breathe.'_

Lysander nodded, _wonderful._ He looked to the next one.

_To hear the waves hitting the shore,  
To see the fish swimming peacefully,  
To feel the cold water on my skin  
To smell the salty sea,  
I can think of no other wonderful thing._

He smiled slightly. Rosayla giggled,  
"She sure does love the ocean, doesn't she?"

"No kiddin'," Castiel huffed.

Lysander ignored him and continued on reading- they were wonderful poems.

_An ocean so blue,  
Skies so clear,  
Ruined by the touches of man._

_The blue skies turn gray,  
The grass dies,_

_The ocean dries.  
And every living creature,  
On land shall disappear,  
Building the pile of corpses,  
Lays creatures of the sea._

_ A bit dark,_ Lysander pondered yet well written. He looked back over to Aqua. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. She was tossing and turning though as if she was having a nightmare. He was glad he put the blanket over her so nothing showed as she moved.

Aqua tossed and turned, eventually it caused her to fall off the bed. Rosayla giggled and Lysander thought it was a bit cute how she poked her head up from the other side of her bed. Her eyes were wide, her face was a bit flushed and her hair was poking out in different directions- yet still looked beautiful. Aqua scowled, _whoever said Sirens slept gracefully obviously never saw them when they were having a nightmare._

Then she realized there were over people in her room._ Humans. The perverts. _She saw Lysander and for a moment, Lysander thought he spotted something similar to disappointment in her eyes. Lysander adverted his eyes when it was clear the towel had fallen off, yet the bed still hid everything and anything just below her collarbone. Rosayla tsk'ed and before Aqua could blink, Rosayla had pushed all the boys out the room.

Aqua scowled,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Now is a perfect chance to give you a makeover!"  
Aqua's scowl softened…_makeover…I never had a makeover before…I mean, Star (the mermaid I met in Brazil) had tried once but I quickly refused…_ Aqua decided to let Rosayla do the makeover, if anything to see how it played out.

Rosayla went through her closet,

"You have unique tastes, Aqua," she said, "but still…we need something that isn't blue! I am defiantly taking you with me to the mall and we are going on a shopping spree!"  
"Wait," Aqua protested, "you never even told me why you're here! Or how you even got in!"

"The door was unlocked," Rosayla said, waving Aqua off, "and we came to invite you to come to the mall with us, silly! Oh! And this was on the counter in the kitchen."  
Rosayla handed Aqua a note. Aqua recognized her Auntie's handwriting,

_Sweetheart,_

_I had to go for a little trip for work, and I left the door unlocked. Don't worry! I know you can take care of yourself! _

_Love you,  
Auntie XOXO_

Aqua sighed and then she scowled.

"Oh good," Rosayla said, "Finally!"

Rosayla handed the clothes to Aqua- including a very nice set of underwear that was _lingerie._  
"Change into these! Then I will do your hair and makeup!"  
Aqua scowled,  
"Is that really necessary?"  
"But of course!"  
****

_Blasted, annoying human,_ Aqua thought, _I could just sing and control you. Make you leave me alone._ Yet, something inside Aqua's mind didn't want to do…and she would never admit it- not even to herself- but she liked being fussed over, being cared about._ Doubt they'll care when they learn the truth._

Lysander's eyes widened when Aqua came out of the room. Rosayla did a good job. Aqua was wearing a light blue dress that was sleeveless and went to her knees. It was made of some silky fabric that even clung to her body in all the right places. She wore a light silver necklace that had a dolphin charm and sandals. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail; instead it was long and free- reaching to her knees. She even had a single French braid in her hair as well. Her red eyes stood out due to the slight eyeliner, mascara and even the dark blue eye shadow. Her lips, which shined, were in a scowl. She still had her dark blue bag on her shoulder- which Lysander was sure it had the water bottles in it.

"You look lovely," Lysander said politely, yet he did mean it as he kissed her hand.

A slight blush was on her cheeks, before it went away.

"You sure do like the ocean," Castiel huffed, referring not only to the pool/fish tank, the photos, the poems, and the large fish tank in her room, but also to the dolphin necklace.

"Of course," Aqua said briskly.  
"Oh," Rosayla, "Speaking of, those pictures in your room! Do you know who took those? Those are pretty well done!"

"I…I took them."

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Rosayla smiled and interlocked her arm with Aqua's,  
"This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

At the mall, Rosayla had dragged Aqua to every single clothing store there was while Castiel and Lysander were at the music store.  
"Okay," Rosayla said, "it's noon, time to meet our boys!"  
"Our boys," Aqua scowled,_ what in the sea did she mean by that?  
_Still, Rosayla dragged Aqua to the food court where they met up again with Castiel and Lysander.

"What is it with chicks and shopping," Castiel muttered.

"What is it with guys and muttering," Aqua retorted. Castiel scowled, but then smiled slightly. Lysander saw the smile and he glared slightly. Yet, he knew Castiel harbored no feelings to Aqua. Castiel could be flirting with Aqua but it wouldn't mean anything. That wouldn't stop the jealousy though.

Though he had a point. Aqua and Rosayla both had their arms filled with bags while Castiel and Lysander only had one bag each.  
"So, where to eat," Rosayla asked.

"Sushi," Aqua said immediately.

"Burgers," Castiel said.  
"Perhaps," Lysander suggested, "sushi."  
Aqua smiled slightly at Lysander, _finally a human that's intelligent, polite, and most of all- has a good taste in food._ They all sat down, Castiel had gotten his fast food- _disgusting. _Rosayla, Lysander, and Aqua had all gotten the sushi.

Dake walked through the mall and he couldn't believe his luck. He saw her- the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long white hair was down and it reached her knees and even had a small French braid in it. She turned slightly and he saw her red eyes. He couldn't believe it…could that mermaid he saw be real?

Dake wasn't stupid, but he did believe in mermaids- mostly because he has been in the ocean. He knew how deep it was. It was perfectly possible. He always believed in mermaids since he was a little kid- stories about beautiful women, sitting topless on a rock, and singing with voices like no other. He never believed in magic though, so he always had dismissed the idea of mermaids turning into humans. Yet, this woman…she looked like that blurred image he had seen under the water last night. And she was even more gorgeous than he thought. It was because of seeing her- blurred, as a mermaid, that he had dreams that night. Dreams of kissing her. Dreams of being _hers._

He was well aware of the ladies' eyes on him as he walked. He was also aware of the men looking at the woman of his dreams. He glared at them and most of them stopped. Lysander raised an eyebrow at the blonde man that walked towards them- his eyes set on Aqua.

Aqua looked up as the blonde guy stopped at their table, ignoring everyone but her. He looked oddly familiar and something in her fluttered- but she crushed any and all feelings and thoughts about him.

"Pardon me," Lysander said, "May we help you?"  
"Hey," he said ignoring them.  
"Hello," Aqua greeted coldly.

"I've seen you before," the guy said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, in my dreams."

Aqua scowled. Lysander sighed and glared a bit at the guy. Deciding she had enough, she stood up and took her bags. She turned to her…_friends.._

"Thank you for inviting me to the mall…but I must go."  
Aqua glared once at the strange guy and started to leave.

"Hey, wait," he called out, following her.

Rosayla giggled and looked to Lysander,

"Looks like you have some competition for her."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Oh come on," Castiel scoffed rolling his eyes, "it's obvious you like her."

Rosayla smiled,  
"See? Even Castiel can see it."  
Lysander sighed,  
"Perhaps I may like her," he glanced down the escalator seeing Aqua and Dake, "but if she favors another…while sad, I shall be alright."  
"Or," Rosayla pointed out, "she likes you back and you need to ask her out either way!"  
****

Aqua didn't understand why Dake was so persistent to follow her.  
"Look, I'm sorry…My name is Dake," Dake said, flustered at how cold this girl was to him. He wasn't used to it- especially not from this beautiful woman that was…_amazing._

Aqua sighed, _fighting will get me no where._

"You are forgiven."  
"What's your name," Dake asked.  
"Aqua."  
"Okay Aqua," he winked, "Least I can do is help with your bags and walk you home," Dake smiled.

"Very well," Aqua agreed, not turning down help from carrying so many bags. Not that they were heavy, but it would be hard to walk with so many bags.


	6. A Voice Like No Other

**Author Note: ****_I do not own nor claim the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  
~CWA_**

**_(P.S. For those of you that haven't met Dake or Lysander or even Rosayla I am so sorry. I am in episode 19 and forget not everyone is there.  
-Borris, the guy from the intro episode, is Dake's uncle. Dake has longer blond hair that is pulled back, surfs, and is a total flirt. He has tanned skin, usually seen at the beach, and has tattoos on one arm and on his chest._**

**_-Lysander is Castiel's best friend. He has white hair with black tips, one green eye, and one golden eye. He usually is wearing something that is similar to Victorian clothing. Leigh, the owner of the Clothing shop (when you go there at the bottom you will also see a guy there- but you meet him in an episode), is Lysander's brother and Rosayla's boyfriend._**

**_-If you haven't met Rosayla- Rosayla is Leigh's girlfriend and is therefore a model for most of this clothing (he makes her clothes), she usually wears this dress that is a bit Victorian and knee-high black boots. She has long white hair and golden eyes. She takes photos of people- whether they know it or not. In one (or two I forget), you can get a picture of the guy you like from her._**

**_And I think that is the main ones since you meet everyone else in like the first episode.)_**

**Chapter 5- A Voice Like No Other:**

**Dake:**

When I went home that night, I told Uncle Boris that my thoughts. He was on my side, of course. Those mermaids did exist and Aqua was one. I was thoroughly convinced she was the one I saw that night under the water. Everything she did only added to the evidence- drinking so much water (some appeared to even be salt water), the fish tank (I had went into her house to put the bags up), hateful of humans to a degree. I even did research. I looked up clues of how to tell if someone is a mermaid and I am confident that she is.

But…even if she wasn't, she was a beautiful, _beautiful_ person. And…_I don't know what's wrong with me. _The second I looked at her- I just thought, _she's mine. _I may be a flirt, but I am not a committed person.

Now, if I could hear her sing…that would be wonderful and confirm what I already know. Still, I won't tell anyone she was a mermaid. I wouldn't because…_I don't want to hurt her…I want to protect her…_

**Third Person:**

Aqua got up the next morning with a lot on her mind. She couldn't forget last week and there was many thoughts still going through her mind. Firstly, she found Dake very interesting- mostly because he was a surfer. Surfers tended to respect the ocean more. Still, she wasn't sure about her own feelings. She knew she didn't _like_ anyone. She just _tolerated_ some more than others. At least, she kept telling herself that.

Today, she decided to leave her hair like Rosayla did it the other day- down and having a small French braid in it. She didn't do any makeup though and she quickly got dressed- jean shorts, a blue tank top, and the dolphin necklace. Since she didn't have to go yet, she fed the fish in her fish tanks (one being the pool), and told them goodbye.

As she headed to school, she scowled. She hated that she was so _cheery_ today. She couldn't be _cheery_ on land. It wasn't _right._ The only place she was supposed ot be happy was in the sea, where she _belonged._ She didn't belong on land. She didn't belong with the humans.

"Hey, need a ride?"  
Aqua turned and saw Dake. She scowled-_ Curse him…he's giving me all these feelings. It's his fault._

"No," she answered briskly.

Dake was surprised and then recovered. He was determined to get Aqua to like him…maybe even love him. _Am I nuts for loving a mermaid?_

Rosayla was a bit taken back when she saw Aqua enter the courtyard smiling.  
"You seem to be a in a good mood," she said amused.  
She scowled and then recovered,

"Perhaps."

Aqua was in a good mood. When she got to the school her Auntie texted her saying she was no longer forbidden to sing (long story short- when they were in Australia she accidentally enchanted someone and it took a while for her to undo it. Auntie had taught her a lot after that about control). Still, Aqua loved singing when she was swimming or just singing in general. She didn't always sing Siren songs either- she sang a few of the humans' music. _The only thing I like about humans- their music._

She wouldn't admit it though. To her, music called to her like the ocean did. It was in her nature to sing just as it was to swim. She was a naturally gifted singer as she was a naturally gifted and strong swimmer. Siren songs were nice- but they had purposes. Songs to sing to enchant someone and make him or her fall in love with you. A song to control someone. A song to undo others. A song to call other Sirens for help…etc. Human songs, however, were sung because of emotions. Songs for when you're lonely, when you're sad, happy. Some were just for fun, to gets laughs, because they're catchy. It was interesting to her.

"Wonderful," Rosayla cheered, "Hey, Lys-baby and Cassy are having a rehearsal today- want to join?"  
"Rehearsal…?"  
"Oh you didn't know! Lys-baby and Castiel are in a band together. Sort of. Lys sings and Castiel is on guitar! It's so much fun! Meet after school, in the basement, m'kay?"  
"…okay."

Rosayla smiled- Lysander and Castiel practiced on Friday's because no one would likely to be there after school. Still, maybe this weekend Rosayla could visit Aqua again.  
***

After school, Aqua headed straight to the basement- surprised to see Nathaniel there. She looked to Rosayla for answers.  
"Nathaniel doesn't tell anyone because it would get him in trouble _but_ he stays because-"  
"-Blondie doesn't trust me," Castiel said bluntly.

Nathaniel scowled and Aqua scowled as well._ Petty human rivalries. _

"Didn't peg you to play piano," Aqua smirked at Castiel. She knew Castiel played guitar- but this was an opportunity to annoy him. He scowled,  
"I don't, _snowflake,"_ she raised an eyebrow at the nickname but he continued, "That's my instrument," he nodded to the guitar, "that stupid piano has been here in storage from the music room for a while."

Aqua nodded and couldn't wait till Lysander showed up. She was curious to hear Lysander sing. He was…interesting to say the least.

After three hours and it being past dark, the group finally left. Aqua stayed behind though- this was a chance for her to try her hand at the piano. She took a large gulp of water and put her bag under the piano as she sat down at the small chair. Sirens, as musically gifted creatures, were experts at their natural instrument. In other words, while Sirens were good/okay at every instrument, if they find the instrument they were _born_ to play…they might as well start a one-man-band. Aqua was always curious about what her meant-to-be-instrument was. Auntie's was the tambourine and Aqua prayed that she wouldn't have something small like that. Aqua had tried at the guitar, a flute, and many other things yet she never tried a piano. She started to press the keys, the feeling coming naturally, _this is it…this is my instrument._

Aqua then started to play the keys to a song she knew and started to sing. Lysander and Rosayla stayed behind to get Lysander's jacket that he had left. They were shocked to see Aqua there playing the piano…and singing.

_"__Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…."_

Lysander gasped…Aqua's voice was much better than his own. Her voice was…beautiful to say the least. But even that word didn't seem to cover it.

_"I have died every day_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more…_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer…

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer…."_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more…."_

Aqua liked that song a lot. She wasn't sure why- maybe it was because it was 'a thousand years.' Sirens could live that long- if they stayed in the ocean of course. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Lysander and Rosayla. She blushed, _oh sea bait! How could I be so careless? What if they got enchanted by accident and Auntie grounded me from singing again?_

Lysander smiled,  
"You have a wonderful voice, unlike many I've heard...a voice like no other."  
Aqua fidgeted.  
****

As Aqua headed home that day, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something.

**Rosayla:**

I headed to Aqua's house. It was Saturday, about six o'clock, and I felt a bit bad I didn't do this sooner. Aqua had left her bag on Friday and I had planned to give it back right away, but then the new shops opened up and I got…side-tracked. Then my Leigh took my for a date…and now it was time to go see Aqua!

Like last time, the door was opened. I wondered if they ever locked their door. That was dangerous and I refused to see my new best friend get hurt! Still, it did make things easier to be able to get in.

I called out quietly in case Aqua was asleep. I found another note on the counter from 'Auntie.' I guess that was her guardian, but she sounded so cute from the way she always signed it with XOXO! If I ever met this mysterious Auntie I think I will like her!

After checking Aqua's room, I figured she must be in the backyard- maybe in that pool. I went outside,  
"Hey Aqua!"  
Then I stopped as I reached the pool and saw it…_saw her…_  
"No way," I squealed, "Why didn't you tell me you were a mermaid!"


	7. Friend Bonding

**Chapter 6- Friend Bonding:**

**Aqua:  
**I felt sick. I felt so sick that I thought I was going to throw up my diner. Rosayla was still squealing, and didn't even care when I came out of the pool naked. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself, cursing that I didn't lock the door-_Tarder sauce. Oh fin-flippin' son of a sea guppy! Holy shark bait Auntie is going to turn me into a can of sardines when she finds out! _I cursed more when I realized that salt tears were going down my face.

_Why couldn't it have been Lysander or Dake that found me? I can enchant men- make them forget…but I can't do women! Only male Sirens can enchant women! _Rosayla noticed my tears and I clung myself to her, covering her mouth,  
"Look, I don't care what you think but you cannot tell anyone!"

Rosayla shook me off of her,  
"Of course I won't! I'm excited, not stupid," she laughed, "still…you're a mermaid?"  
I fidgeted,  
"….No…I'm a Siren."  
"A Siren? Like the bird-person-"  
"-No," I answered frustrated, "like the mermaid man-eater."

She looked at me in disbelief and a bit in horror.

"-At least my ancestors killed people. I don't."  
"Wait does this mean other myths are real too," Rosayla said with her eyes wide.

I ran a hand through my hair, _might as well answer her questions- save me a headache._

"I don't know…I know mermaids are real, but most are stuck-up barnacles…like Amber but worse."  
Rosayla scowled.

Two hours later, Rosayla was still at my house. She insisted that she stayed the night and honestly, I wasn't going to argue with her- _Poseidon, I didn't know a human could be so scary. _Still, I didn't know she would have _this many_ questions…._'is the sirens enchanting people true?' 'can you control people?' 'Are sharks friends or foes?' 'Did you enchant someone before?' _and then questions that had nothing to do with my species, '_who was that guy from the mall?' 'Do you like him?' 'What about Lysander?' 'Have they made a move on you yet?' 'Can Sirens have kids with humans?' _

_"_So why do you hate humans?"  
I scowled,  
"Humans ruined the planet, the skies, the air, the _ocean._ Sirens and mermaids have been here long before humans and you _destroy_ our waters."

Rosayla smiled,  
"Yeah, guess we do…But we try our best to fix it."  
"And not to mention aquariums-"  
"-but there are people against it-"  
"-And…my people are dying because of your kind," I said bitterly.

Rosayla looked at me to explain and I did,  
"There's only about 83 sirens left…twice as many mermaids. Humans kill our kind with marine vehicles, nets, hooks, anchors, and more."  
"And your kind used to eat my kind," Rosayla pointed out.

"What are you trying to say," I hissed.  
"What I am trying to say is, it's unfair to judge everyone on the actions of others….after all, you're a cool person and my friend and I don't resent you for the actions of your ancestors."

I smiled faintly,  
"I…I suppose you have a point…don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with everyone though," I scowled.

She laughed,  
"No, no! You can judge people all you want- but do it on _their_ actions not the actions of others…_or their species."  
_I scowled,

"I…I don't like judging people…"  
She looked at me, dubiously, and I waved her off,

"Yeah, I know…hard to believe coming from the siren that judges the entire human population."  
She laughed,  
"So…is your Auntie a siren too?"  
"Yes."  
"Where's the rest of your family?"  
My eyes started to water again,  
"I…Sirens are supposed to stay with their families, it's…it's a survival and love thing…but…my family was killed…my brother left…and I had to stay with my aunt."

I was surprised when she hugged me and I tensed.  
"OH YOU POOR THING!"

As soon as she let go, she winked,

"You better go put on clothes before I hug you again."

I blushed heavily and left to change into pajamas but Rosayla followed me. She was giggling,

"I got to make sure your pajamas are cute!"

I mumbled under my breath and grabbed a pair of underwear- including a bra- and Rosayla, at least, was polite enough to turn around while I got them on.  
"Your underwear is pretty," Rosayla squealed and I looked at her in disbelief. She tsk'ed,  
"You won't get a guy unless you have on pretty underwear- it's a fact!"

I blushed and continued to mumble under my breath- _why did I agree to her spending the night again? _Sighing, I put on my PJ's and Rosayla squealed, _she squeals too much for it to be healthy._

"You look so cute!"

Considering I usually slept in the nude, I had to look at myself in the mirror to see how the pajamas looked on me. _Huh, I like it._ The pajamas were very silky and smooth and light blue. The bottoms were short shorts and the top showed off my figure without _showing my figure._ In other words, it showed off my body but was still modest. Not that I cared about modesty. It was a tank-top-like top.

An hour later, it was getting pretty dark outside and Rosayla and I were in the living room. She brought out all the blankets and pillow she found and put them on the living room floor to make a large pellet. Then, she managed to make popcorn and other foods. I was a bit shocked even had all those…_humanly_ foods. I usually ate sushi, sardines and tuna sandwiches. However, Rosayla managed to get me to try popcorn and I liked it.

We ended up putting on a movie. It was then when the door opened and Auntie walked in.  
"Oh! You have a friend!"

She ran over and hugged Rosayla tightly,  
"Auntie," I said gently, "please put her down."  
Rosayla was still smiling when Auntie put her down. She was going to say something and I made gestures-unseen by Auntie- for her not to talk about being a siren. Gestures included waving my arms around, making that 'cut' motion to the neck, and imitating swimming. She got the message.  
"It's so nice to meet you, Ms…"  
"Oh, just call me Auntie, every body does! I am just so glad Aqua finally found a friend!"

I looked to the ground, a bit flustered. Auntie winked at me. Rosayla laughed and I was glad when Auntie finally went into her room. If Rosayla and Auntie had decided to team up…I shivered at the thought.

Still…Auntie called Rosayla my friend…Rosayla called herself my friend…I thought for a moment, _she swore not to tell anyone…she understands my hatred towards humans, yet she still reasons…she is much more tolerable…yet if she's more tolerable….I think I consider her a friend after all._


	8. Love?

**Chapter 7- Love?**

**Third Person:**

Lysander had the whole weekend to get her voice out of his head, yet he couldn't. No matter what he did, he still failed to get her wonderful…beautiful voice out of his mind. Her smooth, _sexy_ voice…he shook my head, _that was no way to think_. Lysander refused to think of her too much like that. He would admit that…_I did like her_.

It was hard to think that Rosayla was right. It seemed like a foreign concept to him, to like someone. It was unlike him. Nevertheless, he did like her and was determined to ask her out- even if he was shot down, he promised myself that he would still be her friend.

Over the weekend, Dake had searched for Aqua- going to the mall, the beach, everywhere. He wanted to see her again. He had to see her again. He _needed_ see her again. Maybe she knew he knew…and maybe she was avoiding him. For some reason, that hurt him..

He liked her. He wasn't afraid to admit it. Dake was a man in touch with his feelings. He knew when he was attracted to someone. Yet Aqua…she wasn't just a fling. He wasn't going to just let her go. He wanted to keep her.

Making up his mind, Dake headed to where he knew she went to school in hopes of seeing her again. He wouldn't ask her out- he didn't want to take the chance of scaring off. Though usually, Dake just 'kissed and run' so to speak. But most girls were just…temporary…memories…_flings._ Yet with her…He wanted it to be more than a fling. He actually wanted a relationship. So he couldn't just ask her out and scare her off.

Aqua sat down in the courtyard, taking a large sip of her water. Lately, she's been needed it less and less though. Maybe she was becoming accustomed to land…She crunched up her nose. Then she remembered her talk with Rosayla and she got rid of her scowl. She was starting to like humans…if ever so slightly. At least, she didn't look down upon them or hate them from first meeting them. She still hated Amber though. Yet, she was starting to like Rosayla, Castiel…and Lysander.

That was something she knew was more than just _tolerating and liking. _She…thought she liked him…as in a mate maybe. Then again, she was having the same feelings towards Dake- if slightly less than her feelings towards Lysander.

Sirens didn't really have boyfriends because they were sure of their feelings. If a male Siren liked a female and visa versa, they usually dated for about two months and then married. Aqua observed that humans…they dated- _a lot._ Still, Sirens were pretty solid creatures- having a mate for life. There was no divorces, no cheating. Well, cheating sometimes happened- though it was _rare_. And it was never with another Siren. It was always with a human- a short, quick fling because humans were so easy to fool.

Still ,Aqua never could picture herself with a human. She pictured herself with…that Siren she had met before. Though once she learned that he hated humans more than she did and was always so _rough_ about it, she quickly left. It was a good thing she did since after she left Auntie told her that his family was planning to marry him to her.

She was _really_ glad she got away when she learned about that. Sirens…it wasn't uncommon to marry under eighteen. Still, she was mostly glad because now…now she thought she liked…_really _liked someone else and got just an instant connection- an imprint.

Imprinting was a myth…but Aqua briefly thought for a moment that it might be true. The myth was similar to a human's 'love at first sight.' She never believed in it yet when she saw _him…_it made her second-guess.

She shook her head _what am I thinking? I said I hated humans. I still do. I mean, I won't judge them or anything but that doesn't mean I am all buddy-buddy with all of them either. Fish bait, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I just go back to the sea…swim away and never come back…_

"Finally," Dake said as he came up to her. She raised an eyebrow,  
"You don't go to this school…"  
"No, but I was wondering if you would like to the park, on Friday…"

Aqua smirked,  
"I hope you aren't asking me out on a date…"  
"What," Dake flustered, "I…no. Just a friendly outing."  
Aqua shrugged,  
"Okay."

At lunch that day, Aqua poked at her sushi roll.

"Pardon me," Lysander said as he smiled, "I wish to ask you something."  
Aqua titled her head slightly and he continued,

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the beach on Friday?"  
Aqua's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no.'

Lysander was still sulking in the courtyard when Castiel found him.

"You okay?"

Lysander sighed. Castiel sat down,  
"I know that look- that's a look of total rejection…did she turn you down?"  
"Indeed."  
Castiel patted Lysander's back,  
"Sorry dude."  
Lysander sighed,  
"Still…it was rather odd. She seemed more afraid of the idea of going to the beach rather than repulsed at a date with myself."  
"Weird…she loves the beach."  
"Still, perhaps there is a chance if I change the location…"  
"I don't know, Lys," Castiel sighed, "You shouldn't get so torn up with it…dragging it out. She might just not like you."  
"Thanks," Lysander said, glaring a bit.

By Friday, Lysander still hasn't asked out Aqua again. Mostly because Rosayla informed him that she was going somewhere with Dake. Now, while that upset him quite a bit, Rosayla informed him that Aqua was clear it wasn't a date. Not only that, but Lysander and Castiel decided to have a beach party on Saturday night. It should be rather fun.

After school, before Aqua went home to get ready, Rosayla confronted her.

"You need to tell Lysander," she said firmly.  
"Why?"  
"He is crushed you didn't accept his date, yet you and I both know you didn't accept because of the chance he may find out."  
Aqua sighed,  
"Rosayla…I admit that I did have feelings…I thought I did…but…"  
"I understand," Rosayla said sadly, "love triangles are never fun!"  
Then, Rosayla smiled at me and winked,  
"Well, Dake better treat you good otherwise I'm going have to have to hurt him!"  
With that she left, and I called after her,  
"Wait, how do you know I was talking about Dake?!"  
She turned and giggled,  
"Because silly! Who else would it be?"  
_You…Castiel…Yeah, she's right there's not one else it would've been._

Dake stood up to his word. He had picked up Aqua after school- she refused to tell him her number or where she lived.  
"You look…lovely," Dake said, kissing her hand. Aqua seemed a bit repulsed at first, but sucked it up- _after all, for humans it would polite gesture._

Dake meant it though- Aqua did look lovely. Though Aqua had Rosayla to thank- after she learned Aqua was going on a date _right after school_, she had dragged Aqua off to the bathroom as soon as classes were done and redid Aqua's hair and put makeup on her…as well as give her clothes. Apparently, Rosayla had a _lot_ of different clothes in her locker.

Aqua hair was done in a neat braid and her eyes had a bit of eyeliner and black eye shadow. She wore what Rosayla gave her- jean shorts and a really pretty, silky black top that framed her chest. Aqua never understood modesty and she had a feeling that Rosayla didn't care too much for it either.

Dake smiled as he led Aqua out of the courtyard to start walking.  
"How do you like school," Dake asked, "My uncle Boris works there."

_Boris?_ Aqua briefly recalled meeting a large, buff, tall, romantic guy named Boris.

"I…It's tolerable," Aqua answered honestly, "But I have been home schooled until now."  
_I bet,_ Dake thought. Aqua fidgeted. She didn't consider this a date and she made that clear…but according to a lot of people- it was a date. The thought made Aqua gulp, she knew she felt _something_ towards Dake. _Attraction, obviously and if I knew him better….but love? I can't love him…he's human. He doesn't even know my secret….and hopefully, he never will know. _

Dake led Aqua through the park, talking. Yet, as they talked, Dake kept glancing at her lips. Aqua fidgeted slightly, especially when she found herself glancing at his lips as well.

"If you like," Dake said, "there's one more place I would like to take you before you go home."

Aqua looked at him curiously. It was already nighttime. They had spent the whole day at the park, and Aqua had to admit she really enjoyed his company. She nodded and he smiled.

"Okay, just one thing."  
He took out a small bandana and tied it around her eyes. Something in her gut told her it wasn't a good idea, yet she ignored that feeling. She _wanted_ trust him. Which said a lot since the only human she _actually_ trusted was Rosayla.

Still, Dake blindly led her through town by leading her carefully and slowly. When they had finally reached the destination, Aqua's heart fluttered and she felt sick. She could smell the sea water and the sand. He took off the blind fold and she was right- they were at the beach. No one was around though.

Aqua was tense but when Dake sat down, she calmly sat down as well- doing her best to not get anywhere near the water.

"Aqua," Dake said, "I..I wanted to tell you something…I…I know what you are."

Aqua tensed and she felt sick. Before she could say something, Dake continued,  
"No, no! I won't tell anyone! I swear! I…I know because I was raised up with the stories of mermaids…and when I went surfing I had gone underwater and saw you."  
"Dake," Aqua said slowly, "I…I'm not a mermaid….I'm a Siren."  
Dake paled. In a second, he remembered all the stories about sirens and the man-eaters…and he was one the sand out-cold.


	9. Fishing

**Author Note: I might update every other day instead of every day simply because I have to pack for moving (which is next Friday and I thought it was this Friday but I goofed).  
~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Fishing:**

**Aqua:  
**Dake seemed pretty freaked out and was pretty convinced that I was a 'man-eating siren.' Siren, sure. Man-eating, gotta say no. It took me over an hour to convince him that I didn't hurt people and neither did anyone I know (failed to mention that one family I knew that would still hurt people).

"Are you sure you won't hurt me," Dake asked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms,  
"Yes, I am sure."

Dake smiled and then sat up,  
"So…what can you do? Is there that much different between mermaids and sirens? Can you speak fish?"  
_Great…and here I thought he wouldn't ask as much as Rosayla. _

_"_Yes there's a difference. Most mermaids are snobs, they don't transform into humans. Sirens had more powers- hypnosis, singing… And sort-of. We can tell a fish's emotions and things like that. Sharks don't attack Sirens. And sirens and mermaids can communicate through clicks- like a dolphin."  
"So," Dake said smirking, "Can I see you in your…siren form?"  
"No."  
"Why not," he pouted.  
"Need I remind you," I pointed out, "that I can't make Rosayla forget because my powers don't work on women…. But it will work on you."  
"Touché," he said smiling, "But I am asking as a curious friend…"  
He leaned and whispered into my ear,  
"…or as more."  
I blushed slightly,

"Will you quit flirting if I do it?"  
"Maybe," Dake smiled, "but I'll take it into consideration."  
_Something tells me even my hypnosis wouldn't get Dake to stop flirting._

_"_Fine."  
He looked like a small eager guppy fish as he sat at the edge of the water, waiting for me to get it.

"I have to take my clothes off first," I pointed out.

He blushed,  
"Why?"  
"It's easier to transform that way…besides as a Siren, I don't really have modesty as we swim topless…"  
I started to take off my shirt but Dake stopped me, red in the face,

"Never thought I would stop a girl taking her shirt off," he muttered and then louder he said,  
"You may not have modesty but I do. We can do it another time," he winked.

**Third Person:**

Saturday night was Lysander's party- well, it was _a _party and Castiel said it was to cheer up Lysander. There was too many people for Lysander's comforts. It was supposed to be a party with just Lysander, Castiel, Rosayla and Leigh. Yet when it wind at the school there was a party- too many people. There was beer, soda, and food so everyone was happy (expect for Lysander and even Nathaniel- who Amber dragged to the party).

However, Aqua was unaware of the party. She had gotten to the beach rather early (before the party) and had left only a towel on the beach. She had been swimming for hours- yet it seemed only like minutes to her. She was exploring pretty deep and even found a small pod of sharks, a few dolphins, and many other types of fish. The dolphins kept surfacing slightly above the water and it was then Aqua looked up and noticed it was pretty dark out. The dolphins seemed to be having fun though.

"_Hey,"_ someone clicked (like a dolphin only it was at a human pitch and very soft).

Aqua turned, ready for a fight- but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"_Star,"_ Aqua greeted.

The blonde Brazilian mermaid smiled and hugged Aqua. Star was the only mermaid that Aqua considered a friend. She had darker skin and dark brown hair that was always shining. Like Aqua, Star didn't wear any top. Aqua shifted slightly- becoming every so slightly modest after the incident with Dake and her time with the humans.

_"__How did you find me?"  
_Star smiled,  
"_Easy. Swam away from the family and tracked you on the inner sonar."_

Mermaids, being more friendly with dolphins than sharks (like Sirens), had a sonar ability like dolphins. They usually used it to find lost members of the family or friends.

"_Can't they find you?"  
"Nah," _Star dismissed and then smiled, _"I saw you with that human the other day…I thought you hated them?"  
"Auntie signed me up to be a student at the high school and…I find them more tolerable now a days."_

Star laughed. Above the surface, Rosayla was smiling,  
"Hey, hear that?"  
A few people stopped (even Amber did briefly) to listen to the clicks of dolphins- as if they were having a conversation. They even saw a few dolphins surface.  
"Cool," a few people said with a smile.

"Odd," Nathaniel muttered. The beach usually didn't get dolphins- and to get a rather large pod like that and hear them converse…was something.

"Hey do you see that," one guy said. Honestly, the kids from school have no idea how that many people (from other schools) to get at the party.

"Is that a shark?"  
"Holy shit it's a shark!"  
"No looks more like a Marlin!"  
Aqua pulled Star down from the surface,

"_What do you think you're doing," _Aqua hissed.

"_Oh, come on! We can't all transform into humans," _Star pouted, "_and unlike you- I find humans pretty cool and interesting!"  
_ Aqua sighed slightly.

"I'm going to catch it," one man said at the party.  
"Are you nuts?"  
"With your boat you could get someone killed!"  
"Hey," Castiel said, "just…let him go- might be funny to see him fail."  
The guy glared at Castiel.  
"Who are you?"  
"The real question, is who are you? After all, it's my party."

The guy reddened and muttered an apology. Then, he headed to the dock at the end of the beach. Few people watched him- not that interested. Though, everyone was suddenly in a frenzy as the guy (who was a bit drunk- not they knew it) drove an actual sized professional fishing boat- big hook, net and all.  
"What the hell," Castiel shouted, "he's going to get someone killed!"  
"You did say for him to go for it," Lysander gently pointed out.

"When he said he had a boat, I didn't think he meant that," Castiel shouted.

By now, everyone was at the shoreline, watching as the drove the boat- curious and awed. Nathaniel had token the liberty of getting everyone out of the water for safety. Surprisingly, the guy wasn't that far off.

"Okay, party over," Castiel shouted, "EVERYONE WHO ISN'T AN IMMEDIATE INVITE GET THE HELL OUT!"

Castiel kept muttering about a 'stupid-ass drunk boat driver' and 'safety.' Lysander was impressed that Castiel actually took a stand and everyone was soon gone expect the boat driver (who didn't hear or care), Rosayla, Lysander, Castiel, Amber, and Nathaniel. Amber refused to leave since Castiel was still there. Nathaniel wanted to make sure no one got hurt.

Rosayla's eyes widened though, _wait, Aqua swims at night…was it really her? Oh no…_ The man had took out his net and Nathaniel debated on whether or not to call the police. Yet it was hard to think with his sister screaming in his ears. The net landed in the water.  
"Wait," Lysander pondered, "what if he catches a dolphin, or even a shark?"

_Or Aqua,_ Rosayla thought. Aqua saw the net, but Star didn't. Star was concentrated on staring at the fish. Aqua saw towards her friend and pushed her out of the way of the large fishing net. She turned to the sharks and make a few odd noises that she knew the sharks would understand,

"_Protect my friend."  
_The sharks swarmed around Star- circling but not attacking. She looked to Aqua a bit frightened as Aqua was raising closer to the surface,

"_I told them to protect you."  
_However, the driver knew he caught something and he headed to the docks.  
"Come on," Castiel called.

They all ran to meet him at the docks- if anything to make sure he didn't catch the dolphins or a shark. The man took a gulp of the beer in his hand and anchored the boat. He looked to the people at the dock, he smiled and gave a thumbs up drunkenly,  
"I caught somethin'," he hiccupped and then passed out- landing with the a thud.

Rosayla looked at him disgusted and Castiel pushed the body out of the way to get to the net.  
"Don't just cut it," Lysander warned as Castiel got out his pocket knife, "not only is it not going to work, but whatever is in the net will be stuck with a net on them…and that can be more harmful."  
"Just real it up then," Amber muttered.

Castiel started to hit the button to real in the net.  
"_Just go," _Aqua insited as the net got higher, "_the sharks will protect you, I know a human up there…and she knows what I am, I can convince the other woman she's seeing things and just use hypnosis on the men, I'll be fine."  
_Star shifted and a shark swam in front of her.

"_Just…be careful."  
_Aqua winked,

"_I promise."  
_Then…the net surfaced.


	10. Sirens

Chapter 9- Sirens:

**Third Person:**

Aqua's eyes widened and she kept cursing in her head. Castiel had wide eyes and a red face- as everyone did. After all, she was topless (with nothing covering her chest at all). The only one not take back or even blushing was Rosayla- who waved off modest.

"No fucking way," Castiel muttered, "she's a fish!"

"Siren," Aqua pointed out and then blushed slightly at the looks she got.

"Attention-seeking freak," Amber muttered, "just some costume…but,"

There was a flash and Aqua blinked. Nathaniel adverted his eyes, as did Lysander- who had to nudge Castiel to stop staring. Rosayla rushed to get Aqua out of the net.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you here? Don't you know it's risky! What are you going to do?!"  
"Oh come on," Amber said loudly, "It's just a costume! You can't really believe she's a mermaid! It's just attention seeking, freaks."  
Aqua glared and wanted nothing more than to push Amber into the water- knowing the sharks would get her. Still, that would only add to her problems…_Though Rosayla might lie for me and say it was an accident…and I could just hypnotize the boys into thinking that's what really happened…_

Rosayla, as if sensing what Aqua was thinking, tsk'ed and whispered,  
"You can't push her in- I will not lie for you…as tempting as it is."

Aqua huffed and her face turned pink slightly. Rosayla smiled and continued to try and untangle Aqua from the net.  
"How," Nathaniel whispered, "Just…what are you?"  
"That's it," Amber screamed, "Not you too! She's just a freak playing dress-up!"

She stormed over to Aqua- who just got free from the net and had landed with a PLOP onto the deck of the boat. Amber, however, wasn't in the right of mind- she was angry, embarrassed, and a bit jealous, _no way those are natural!_ In her fit of rage (and only a tad drunk), she tried to push Aqua overboard. Tried. She was stopped by Lysander grabbed her and pulling her back,  
"I believe that it is time you left…after you delete the picture on your phone, which you planned on using for blackmail no doubt."  
Amber's face was pure red and she threw her phone on the ground, storming off. Aqua watched the scene with curiosity. Rosayla- who had a towel around her, took her towel off and wrapped it around Aqua. If anything, it was too keep Castiel from staring and muttering to himself about _'bad images.'_ Aqua smiled slightly and sat up, feeling the change. Nathaniel, who had believed it to be a mermaid costume but still had doubts, watched in awe. Rosayla was smiling to herself and the boys were awed. A slight shimmering happened on her tail- glowing and spreading up the tail to her waist.

As soon as the glow and shimmering stopped and disappeared, they were looking at a human Aqua- feet and all. Rosayla chuckled,

"Congratulations- you just met a Siren."  
Aqua smiled faintly and stood up. The towel barely covered her butt and the front of her. Of course, she didn't mind taking the towel off, but she imagined it would make the boys very uncomfortable. She looked to Rosayla and whispered,

"I could just make them forget."  
She tsk'ed.  
"Least tell Lys-baby and Cassy! And what about Amber?"  
"With her phone gone, she has no proof. It doesn't concern me."  
Rosayla sighed,  
"Just tell Lys-baby and Cassy…please."  
"…..Very well."

She turned to the stunned group of boys.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation, however," she turned to Nathaniel, "you will not remember it."  
"What?"

She smirked,

"Lysander, Castiel, plug your ears."

Once they did, she walked over to Nathaniel. He stared into her eyes as they got a slight yellow swirl in them, swirling….swirling…She opened her mouth slightly, and Nathaniel heard a beautiful voice. It was…smooth… He closed his eyes, and swayed slightly. She kept singing and when Nathaniel's eyes opened, they had turned pink and were glazed over.

"_You are under my spell," _Aqua sang, "_and you will always…"  
"_Forget," Aqua finished.

Nathaniel's eyes closed and he made a THUD on the ground as he passed out. She turned to Castiel and Lysander- gesturing that they could unplug their ears. Castiel raised an eyebrow,  
"What just happened?"  
"Sirens had the ability to control people- well, I'm a female so I can only control males…But I made him forget- which is why he passed out. When he wakes up, he won't remember anything."  
Aqua waved it off. Lysander was still in a bit of shock though- that the girl he had a crush on…was a Siren. There was no denying it now. He knew there was something _magical_ about her. He smiled faintly.

"You can ask her questions tomorrow," Rosayla rushed, "but we need to get Nathaniel home!"  
Castiel scowled,

"We?"  
Rosayla glared,  
"Yes _We."  
"_Oh hell no! I am not helping Blondie!"

Lysander sighed,

"I shall help you, Rosayla."

Looking a bit mad, Lysander helped her pick up Nathaniel and carry him off the boat- and to his home-, leaving a nearly naked Aqua and a blushing Castiel behind them.

Castiel decided it would be better for the two of them to talk on the shore rather than in a boat and he led her carefully off the boat and to the shore nearby. Aqua spotted Star looking at her from her hiding spot in the water.

_"__I'm swimming with the sharks…and I am lovin' it!"_

Aqua sighed, and was glad that Casitel couldn't understand it. She whispered back,

_"__I'll talk later…but I need some time alone right now."  
"Understood," _Aqua saw Star mock-salute and then disappear under the waves.  
"Was that a friend of yours," Castiel joked, but Aqua nodded,  
"Yeah."

Taken a bit back, Castiel stayed quiet as they sat on the sandy shore. Castiel never really paid attention to Aqua- besides the fact that she was _hot._ Yet, hormones were getting the best of him, especially since she was half naked and it was obvious that Aqua had a body to flaunt. His face blushed and Aqua looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright," she leaned closer to his face, putting a hand to his forehead.

Castiel couldn't control himself. He kissed her, he let himself kiss her. Aqua's eyes widened, but from Castiel's forceful kiss, she ended up closing her eyes and letting him. She didn't want to kiss back, but at the same time…he was a heck of a kisser.

Dake had heard about the party at the beach, but when he arrived he was disappointed. _The party's over…dang._ He looked over and saw two people making out on the beach, _Well, the party isn't over for some people, _he thought amused.

He looked closer and squinted his eyes slightly; the guy was on top of the girl- who looked to be in nothing but a towel. _Okay, pretty intimate moment…better give the lovers some privacy…..WAIT IS THAT AQUA!?_


	11. Aftermath

**Chapter 10- Aftermath:**

**Third Person:**

It took all of Aqua's might to restrain Dake from hitting Castiel. By no means did she wish to resort to using my powers.

"Dake, please calm down!"

"Calm down," he yelled, "CALM DOWN?! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOME GUY! NOT EVEN THAT! IF I DIDN'T FIND YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE ENDED UP PREGNANT THE RATE YOU GUYS WERE GOING!"

"Jealous boyfriend," Castiel asked- not at all concerned.

"Something like that," Aqua muttered, "he's not…_technically_ my boyfriend."  
Dake looked down. Castiel smirked,  
"Then the way I see it- you should thank me…" he went over to Dake and whispered, "this is your shot dude- consider it part of the bro-code, I don't block."  
Dake blushed slightly and Castiel smirked. He hated that he just gave another guy a shot at Aqua- the girl who his best friend cared about. But he could see Lysander didn't care about Aqua as much as this Dake guy did. Castiel left the two 'lovebirds' to themselves as he walked away, _just hope Lysander doesn't hate me for this….I hope __I __don't hate me for this…I could've gotten laid tonight- damn._

Dake glared at Aqua as he grabbed her wrists. Her eyes widened as he looked very angry.  
"Do you know what could've happened? Don't you realize guys like him are jerks? He doesn't care about you! Not…not the way I do…"

Aqua's eyes softened in understanding. He let go of her wrists, refusing to look her in the eyes.  
"I know," she whispered, "I…I do know. He…it was just instinct- Sirens are more in tune to the," she bit her lip and looked at his, "…more sexual side of themselves."

It wasn't a lie. Sirens, like mermaids, were always know for their seduction. Dake looked at her lips and just realized- _she is more beautiful than I thought…._ He pulled her close and his lips touched hers. Dake closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

They heard someone wolf-whistle at them. They quickly broke apart, blushing. Aqua turned to see Star in the water,

"_WAY TO GO! GO GET LAID LIKE I WISH I COULD, GIRL!"  
_Aqua blushed, thankful that Dake didn't understand. He raised an eyebrow,  
"A friend of yours?"  
"Yeah," Aqua muttered and turned to Star, "_Do you mind? Privacy please? I promise I will visit tomorrow night."  
_Star smiled,

"_Okay…just tell me if I am going to have to play aunt to a little egg! Or whatever humans give birth to."  
_With a laugh, she disappeared.  
"I don't know what she said, but I have a feeling I would like her."

Aqua jumped and turned to see a smiling Rosayla. She held out some clothes (and shoes) to Aqua,  
"A gift from Leigh- he said since you're a friend of mine you don't have to pay...long as you take pictures and send it to him. He loves seeing his creatures on the person their made for!"  
Aqua smiled faintly,  
"Thank you."

Rosayla giggled,  
"No problem! Just be sure to change quick- don't want to get arrested for public nudity you know," she winked.

Aqua nodded and started to lower the towel. Dake's eyes got wide and before the towel was off (even a bit) Rosayla covered his eyes and turned him (and herself) around,  
"Nuh-uh, lover boy."  
As soon as Aqua was done changing she smiled,  
"You can turn around."  
Rosayla turned and cheered,  
"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"  
Aqua was squished in a hug from Rosayla. Aqua was wearing the clothes that Leigh had given Rosayla to give to her. She on a black layered skirt, a light blue silky strapless shirt, and knee-high black boots.

"You look nice," Dake smiled.

Aqua smiled.

"YOU STILL HAVE FRIENDS!"  
"Auntie….can't…breathe…."

Rosayla giggled as Aqua's aunt finally let her go.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's just wonderful! You finally have friends!"  
"Don't act so surprised," Aqua said dryly, "but…I have someone for you to meet."

Dake sheepishly stepped forward and Aqua held his hand. Auntie had wide eyes,  
"YOU FELL IN LOVE! OH I JUST KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY! THANK POSIEDION IS WASN'T THAT SIREN BOY! BUT OHHH YOU ARE IN LOVE!"

Auntie swept Dake in to a large hug,  
"YOU ARE FAMILY NOW! YOU PRECIOUS HUMAN!"  
As Auntie hugged Dake, Auntie whispered to him,  
"But I swear if you hurt her, I will use my Siren gift and kill you."  
Dake gulped. Aqua didn't hear the threat, but Rosayla did. She smiled,

"You know what, Aqua? I love your Auntie!"  
Auntie smiled,  
"I love you too, dearie!"

Auntie led Dake and Rosayla to sit down at the couch. She grabbed a plate of cookies and offered them.  
"I thought Aqua said Sirens didn't like humans," Rosayla pointed out as she bit into the cookie (a sugar cookie with _lots _of icing and sprinkles), "Mm! These are good!"  
"Thank you, dearie! And yes….most Sirens can't stand humans, even Aqua didn't at first," she winked, "But…I was never like other Sirens…I found humans so interesting! See, it was my interest in humans that led me to fall in love with one!"  
Aqua's eyes widened,

"Auntie…you never told me that."  
"Is it really that surprising," she chuckled, "We loved each- so very much. But there was…issues. Mother didn't like support me marrying a human. As you know, a Sirens' family, it's their life. So…I left. I swam through the ocean, followed the family, and…never looked back…the one time I did, he had moved on and gotten married."  
"Auntie," Aqua said slowly, "is there a point to the story?"

"Since when does anything I say have a point," Auntie pointed out, "…but believe it or not- there really is a lesson here. I couldn't be with the one I love because my family didn't support it. I gave into the pressure around me and regretted it ever since," she held Aqua's hands, "My point is- unlike my story, yours will the blessing of the family, which is mine of course," she giggled, "and you will actually get your happy ending."  
Aqua hugged her aunt,

"Thanks Auntie."  
"You're welcome, sweetie."  
As she hugged Aqua- Aqua couldn't see her, so she looked to Dake and mouthed the words _'remember, hurt her and I'll kill you.' _Dake just smiled and mouthed the words 'I won't…. I love her.'


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Third Person:**

Of every Siren there ever was, no one thought it would be Aqua to not only fall in love with a human….but to marry him as well. Aqua was smiling brightly as she walked down that aisle- a human wedding. Dake was crying tears of joys as he saw her in that light blue/white dress. Its bodice was white and had light blue jewelling, the skirt was white and then slowly fade to blue. It was a design made from Leigh- who was sitting in the audience in tears while Lysander was as well. Lysander, he was crying tears of joy as well. From the years, he was able to move on from Aqua- and he now he looked to her as a sister.

Leigh also made the bridesmaid dresses, which were dark blue, and was worn by Kim, Violett, and Iris. Rosayla and Auntie wore the maid of honor dresses, which was the same color but long instead of short.

Aqua's older brother, who had returned to them a few years prior, was the one to walk her down the aisle. He had white hair, pale skin covered in freckles, and blue eyes. He was a few years older than Aqua, but he was nearly seven feet tall and well built- towering over her petite five foot six frame. Yet, he didn't steal the attention from her. Everyone's eyes were on the bride- not her handsome escort. Nero Occidit wouldn't have it any other way; even he was crying tears of joy at leading his younger sister down the aisle.

He stood by as Dake and Aqua exchanged vows.

"And do you, Dake Carter, take Aqua Occidit as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death due you apart?"  
"I do."  
"Then in the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dake lifted Aqua's pure light blue see-through veil as he kissed her. As soon as the kiss ended, they turned to the crowd and everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle, for the first time, as husband and wife.

****  
Aqua smiled and kissed her lovely husband as he rubbed her stomach- which was holding their second child. She smiled as she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down lovingly as her one-year-old-daughter held out her hands. Aqua picked up her daughter- which they named Mira- and she brushed a piece of Mira's golden hair away from her red-gold eyes.

"I love you," Dake said as he hugged them both.

"Your girls love you too," Aqua said as she kissed his cheek.

Aqua sighed as her now twelve-year-old daughter and eleven-year-old son (Taylor) were staring at her in shock.  
"We're part fish."  
"Siren," Dake corrected.  
"Fish," Taylor repeated, "I'm part fish."  
"Mermaid," Mira smiled.

"Siren," Dake corrected.  
"Mermaid," Mira repeated.

After several times trying to explain, Dake gave up. Aqua smiled,  
"Yes, you two are part Siren….like mermaids, but better," she winked, "We couldn't tell you until you were a bit more grown up to understand."  
"I'm a fish," Taylor kept muttering, "what's there to understand?"  
****

Aqua and Dake sat on the shore watching their kids play in the water. Aqua, like the kids, was in her Siren form. However, she did wear a swimsuit bikini top. For Sirens, wearing a top as an adult signaled her had already mated and had children. However, Aqua did it because of her kids- they were raised up to be modest. Even Mira wore a swimsuit top.

"Mom," Mira muttered a bit scared.

Concerned, Aqua was quick to jump into the water, swimming to where Mira was. Mira pointed to the shark fin that was nearby. Aqua smiled slightly,

"Don't worry sweetie…they won't hurt you if you talk to them. Sharks like Sirens."

Taylor grinned,  
"I take it back…. Being a Siren isn't girly at all…sharks are awesome!"

Aqua smiled and went back to the shore and sat beside Dake. She leaned on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. They continued watching Taylor and Mira swim around at their private beach.

"To think," Aqua said, "someday…they'll have guppies of their own."

Seeing Dake's confused expression Aqua clarified,  
"Kids."

"Ohhh….I thought guppies was some type of pet or something."  
Aqua looked at the kids,  
"No."  
"MOM, MIRA BIT ME!"  
"…Though sometimes it feels like it."


End file.
